


Love from Nightmares

by Zehava



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, character death (but doesn't stick)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehava/pseuds/Zehava
Summary: When a mission given to the Black Bulls goes wrong, it opens the door on emotions that had been left unexplored.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character death, blood, and hints of vomiting near the end.

“We got a new mission everyone so get your asses down here!” Yami’s voice boomed through the building and soon there was the sound of feet scrambling down the stairs. Vanessa was already on the lower floor, lounging across the couch with a bottle in her hand. Finral took it gingerly from her loose grasp and frowned at her whine. 

“The Captain wants to talk with all of us so that means you have to put a pause on your drinking! Besides, the bottle is almost empty anyway.”

“Aw, will you get me another one?”

“I told you not right now!” The rest of the squad clamored in as Yami sat at the counter, breathing a stream of smoke into the air. 

“What’s up, boss?” Magna grumbled. “I was just about to finally kick Luck’s ass into next week!” The blond laughed beside him, energy still crackling across his skin. It made his hair stand on end and his eyes look wild.

“That’s what you think. I was just baiting you in coming closer so I could electrocute you!”

“Say that again you little punk and I’ll roast you here and now!”

“Shut up!” Gauche snarled. He looked up from the picture of his little sister, blood dripping down his nose. “The sooner the Captain speaks, the sooner I can get back to marveling at my beloved Marie.”

“Alright, listen up, brats,” Yami cut in before Magna could retort. “We got a new mission from Julius.”

“The Wizard King sent us a request?!” Asta gushed, eyes glittering with excitement. “What is it?”

“He’ll tell us once you be quiet, Stupidsta!” Noelle hissed. 

“You might have heard,” Yami again continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “But there’s been a string of magical attacks on the nobles. Someone’s been putting them to sleep then demanding a ransom to set them free from the spell.” 

“Is it like the Dream Magic that the Captain of the Coral Peacocks uses?” Asta asked. Yami blew out another puff of smoke and frowned. 

“In a way. You all got a taste of that magic when the elves were attacking. She brings people into her realm to fight. This guy seems like he uses his magic to lock people into dreams of their own creation.”

“Dreams of their own creation…? So, rather than it obey the user’s dreams like with Captain Dorothy, it adheres to the victim’s?” Noelle questioned. 

“Exactly. Basically traps them in a nice little dream they don’t wanna leave. He’s been going to all the higher ups and locking one of them in a dream then demanding money from their families to break the spell.”

“What a coward,” Noelle snorted. 

“So what were we asked to do?” Asta asked and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Do we get to take him out? Please say we get to fight him!”

“We’ve been asked, along with the Silver Eagles, to protect the next possible victims.”

“My brother’s squad?”

“I’ll be dividing you up into groups and giving you your assigned nobles to protect. Magna, Luck, and Vanessa you’ll be a group. Gray, Gauche, and Gordon you’re next.”

“Why do I have to be stuck with these two again?!” Gauche snarled. 

“Oh, oh no will they be looking at me when I’m protecting them? I can just hide in the shadows right? Right?” 

“I am looking forward to working with my friends. I know together we can stop any sort of magic and protect our charge,” Gordon’s whisper was lost among the others and Yami continued. 

“Shrimp, Noelle, and Nero you’ll be the last group. Charmy’s practicing with that weird chef guy that was here last time and Finral you’ll be my ride. We’ll be checking in on all you brats throughout the night.”

“Just when I thought I might get a break…” Finral sighed sadly. Asta pumped his fists in the air and grinned widely. 

“Standing around will be boring so I hope this guy comes to our place so I can fight him!”

“I don’t see that happening,” Magna grinned and jabbed his thumb into his chest. “He’s gonna come to  _ us _ and get knocked out cold before you even get the chance.”

“No, I’m going to beat him up!” 

“Not if I get to him first!”

“Shut up!” Yami snapped. “I haven’t even given you the assigned targets yet! Geez…” He ran a hand through his hair irritably then began passing out folders. “They already know you’re coming so all you gotta do is study the layout of the joints and work out a protection plan with your team. Finral, here’s the list of places. You’ve been to ‘em?”

“Ah… yes, I think so?”

“Then what are ya waiting for? Get to making some portals!” Finral sighed again and stretched out his hands. 

“Right away, Captain…”

* * *

Asta glanced at the folder again and frowned, trying to angle it into a patch of sunlight to read it better. The noble they were assigned to protect was Miss Elizabeth Snyder. According to Noelle, she was more of a middle class noble--if that was a thing--and was the youngest of five. The family had been relieved to see them and the Black Bulls had promised to do their best in keeping them safe. They had decided for Nero to be their aerial look out while Noelle would stay indoors and Asta patrol outdoors. Noelle had a good point that it would be better for her to be closer to Miss Elizabeth than a guy like him. Though she had said it with a lot more yelling and sputtering and ended up nearly blasting him out of the house with a water spray. So Asta was boredly circling the house for the seventh, or was it the eighth time? Maybe he should try and do some training? He stiffened as a strange ki slid across his presence and his grimoire floated beside him. 

“Asta!” He spun around at the sound of his name only to gasp as pain slammed into his spine and rocketed up his skull. He staggered forward and caught himself on the trunk of a tree, breathing hard to dispel the pain from his body. A shadow flickered over him and he glanced up to see broken pieces of the roof hurtling towards him. He hurriedly called his sword to him and whipped it up as a shield only for a familiar wind to sweep over him. 

“How are you supposed to beat me when you can’t even defend yourself against some debris?” He found himself grinning before he could school his features, watching as the pieces of building were thrown to the side. The question of  _ Why was Yuno here  _ dug at his brain before being completely run over by the excited notion of  _ We get to fight together! _

“I had it under control you handsome jerk!” Yuno smirked as he landed beside him, his Golden Dawn cape swirling with his magic. 

“If that’s what it looks like for you to have things under control, I hate to see what they would be like  _ out _ of control. Next time I’ll just let you get squashed by a falling roof.”

“Next time, I’ll be the one saving you!”

“In your dreams, shortstack.”

“Hey!” Asta growled but Yuno’s smirk merely grew and his eyes shifted to look above them. Asta followed his gaze and his hand tightened on the hilt of his blade. A man stood on the balcony of the home with a nasty scowl on his face. His hair was swept back to allow for the jagged scar that mutilated half of his face to be better seen. It looked like his face had been dipped in acid. His clothes were dark and a ragged cape blew around him. 

“I didn’t think I’d see Magic Knights here,” he spat the term as if it were poison in his mouth. “The nobles can dish out money to protect themselves but not to save the ones already under my spell?” His hand lifted and a purple grimoire floated up in front of him, the pages swirling with magic. “You Magic Knights aren’t worthy of my dreams. Instead, I’ll bestow upon you only nightmares!”

Twin holes ripped open in the space beside him and serpentine heads shot out, their mouths open in a hiss with fangs the size of a man’s arm bared at them. Yuno and Asta jumped away from each other and the heads split off to follow them. Asta swung his sword up, the snake’s fangs slamming into the side of his blade. He quickly pulled the other from his book and lopped off its head easily, hopping back as it fell to the ground with a wet splat. He glanced up in time to see Yuno send a flurry of wind birds into his snake, the sharp feathers slicing it to pieces. They didn’t have time to congratulate the other as more tears opened before them and spiders poured out. Spiders… Why in the hell were nightmares always snakes and spiders?! These were the size of boulders and their gnashing teeth rang out with their sharp cries. Asta turned away from Yuno to focus on the spiders coming to his left, knowing his rival was strong enough to protect himself. 

The spiders disappeared into smoke with a stab through their heads or a cut through the abdomen. It wasn’t hard to kill them, it was just the fact there were so damn  _ many _ of them! Asta hacked and slashed, aware of the sound of wind lashing behind him. When the population of the spiders started to get low, he turned his attention to the man above them only for another hole to open and creatures like wolves to begin clawing their way out. Their muzzles were twisted in snarls of rage, their bodies covered with patchy fur that soon hardened into scales and claws. What sort of nightmares did this man have?!

“Asta!” He blocked a swing of the wolf-lizard’s claws and stabbed his sword through its gullet. It choked on black blood before dissolving into smoke. He hopped backwards until he felt his back collide with something warm and glanced up with a grin. 

“What, you getting tired already, Yuno?”

“Not a chance,” Yuno replied easily. His smile was replaced with a frown and he looked between the monsters surging out of the rips to the magic user controlling them. “We have to get to the source though. If this keeps up, we’ll end up destroying the house.”

“Or worse he gets to Miss Elizabeth and I fail my mission!” 

“That too… I’m going to launch you at him.”

“What?!” Yuno grinned. 

“Scared of flying?”

“No! Of course not!” Asta huffed and smashed his blade down on an incoming spider without a glance in its direction. “But if I’m up there fighting him, you’ll be all alone down here!” Yuno’s features softened. 

“I’ll be alright, Asta. That just means you’ll have to beat him quickly. If you defeat him, all these things should disappear without his mana to support them.”  Asta frowned and glanced at the hoard of monsters then back at Yuno. 

“Okay! I’ll take him out with one hit!”

“That’s my loudmouth idiot.”

“Magical jerk,” Asta muttered and ignored the way being called Yuno’s made something in his chest flutter. “Just get on with it!” Yuno’s expression slid into seriousness and he turned to put his palms out in front of him. The pages in his grimoire rapidly turned as green wind whipped up around them. The force of it knocked some of the spiders off their feet while pushing back the other creatures, creating a vortex around them. Green light blazed under Asta’s feet and he fell back into a crouch, gripping his blades tightly. 

“Ready, Asta?” Yuno shouted over the roar of the wind. Asta grinned widely at his friend and nodded. 

“Do it!” Yuno hesitated then narrowed his eyes and drew his arms back as if he were pulling back an arrow. The wind under Asta’s feet screamed as Yuno punched out an open palm. It exploded under him and he suddenly found himself in the air with a shriek. The air whipping at his face made his cheeks hurt and tears sting at his eyes. He focused on the task at hand and sluggishly pulled his blades in front of him as he caught his bearings. The Dream Mage looked up at him with shock and Asta’s lips twisted in a savage grin. “How about this time  _ you _ go to sleep?” He swung down his largest blade with a roar, the blackened metal slamming into the man and sending him hurtling down. The mage crashed into the ground and a crater formed around him with the force of the blow. Asta laughed though it turned to a scream as he finally realized he was falling too. Wind rushed up to meet him and rather than falling to his doom he was gently placed back on the ground. 

“That’s twice in one night I’ve saved you,” Yuno teased as he came up behind him. 

“Hey, I defeated the big baddie so I think that should count as two! Which would make us even!” The man groaned and Asta bopped him on the head with his smaller blade for good measure, smirking when he went still once more. 

“I guess I’ll give you that one, even if it was  _ my _ magic that let you get to him in the first place.”

“I would have figured out a way!” Asta protested and let his blades vanish to glare up at the taller male. Yuno chuckled fondly and slipped his grimoire back into its holster. 

“I’m sure you would have, you always do.” Asta flushed at the compliment and glanced away hurriedly, noting that just as Yuno said, all the monsters had vanished with the defeat of the Dream Mage. He jolted as fingers cupped his cheeks and turned his head back to face his rival. There was a soft smile on his features that had his blush darkening. “It’s why I know one day you’ll make an amazing Wizard King.” Asta’s eyes widened and before he could fully process the words Yuno leaned down and pressed their lips together. 

He felt his brain short-circuit at the feeling and gasped with surprise. Yuno used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue between his lips. Steam might have been coming out of his ears with how hot Asta felt. Yuno was kissing him. 

_ Yuno  _ was  **kissing** _ him!  _

His lips were chapped but warm and his fingers were soft where they cradled his face. He hesitantly moved against Yuno and was rewarded with a sigh of contentment filling his mouth. He had never really thought about kissing anyone except maybe Sister Lily, but here Yuno was basically invading his mouth… and he was letting him! His shock was wearing down into something he couldn’t particularly identify. Happiness? Confusion? Maybe somewhere in between? Yuno nipped at his bottom lip and any other feelings got shoved out of his head to chase that spark created between them. His hands gripped his hips to pull the wind mage closer, Yuno moaning into his mouth at the action and didn’t  _ that _ just turn his insides to mush. He was determined to get him to make that sound again, suddenly interested in how many different noises he could drag out of him. 

However as much as he was enjoying this, something nagged at him, stopping him from completely sinking into this new experience. He brought his hands up between them and gently pushed Yuno away from him. Hurt flashed across Yuno’s face and his chest twisted violently at the knowledge he had put it there. He almost pulled him back with an apology yet held himself back, his hands still flat against Yuno’s chest. 

“What… what did you say before? Before you k-kissed me?” Yuno tilted his head curiously at him before smiling softly. 

“I said you would make an amazing Wizard King.” Yuno dipped his head to pick up where they left off but Asta shoved him away. 

“You’re not Yuno!” 

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You’re not Yuno!” Asta repeated. “Yuno would never say something like that! We’re both fighting for our dream to be the Wizard King and he wouldn’t give that up!” Asta looked around and was startled to realize the Dream Mage was gone. Where… where were his squadmates? He had come with Nero and Noelle yet there was no one but he and Yuno. Belle wasn’t even at his side as she normally was and he turned a glare onto the man in front of him. “I’m in a dream. That pain from before… I got hit with a spell!” Yuno frowned at him and around them the scenery began to blur. 

“You are in a dream,” Yuno stated. The background disappeared and was replaced by swirls of purple and pink magic, slipping in between each other like dancing ribbons. They stood on solid ground yet it looked no different than anywhere else around them. 

“I knew it! Ugh, so stupid! Can’t believe I let that guy sneak up on me! When I get out of here… How do I get out of here?!” 

“Why do you want to leave, Asta?” The dream Yuno questioned. He stepped closer and Asta quickly backed off, ignoring the look of hurt that dominated his features at the movement. This wasn’t the real Yuno… “This is what your heart desires most. There’s no devil to fight, no trial to win, just you and me. We can be safe here…”

“No, that leaves the real Yuno by himself and I'm not about to let him get to be Wizard King because I’m sleeping! I have to get back to my friends. Now tell me how to get out!” Yuno’s eyes hardened and he straightened to his full height.

“Fine. If you want to wake up, you have to destroy your dream.”

“No problem!” Asta cried, quickly pulling his largest blade from his awaiting grimoire. “What am I destroying?” Yuno was silent and Asta suddenly paled. “I… have to destroy you?”

“I am your dream so by killing me, you would kill your dream and wake up.” Asta felt his heart sink to his shoes. 

“This is why no one can escape? Because even if they do realize it’s a dream they have to kill the one they wanted to see the most?” Yuno’s lips twisted in a cruel smile that stretched morbidly across his face, golden eyes gleaming. 

“Isn’t it perfect? Most people never realize it’s a dream, content to sleep in their little make believe paradise. But those that do can never bring themselves to wreck their own dream when it means destroying what their heart has deemed most precious to them. So, Asta, can you do it? Kill the one your heart values most?” Asta stiffened and his knuckles were white where they gripped his blade. Yuno’s face went blank and his arms fell limply to his sides. “I won’t fight you. Do what you wish.” Asta had fought Yuno many times before, either by his side or against him to train. If this was a fight, he would know exactly how to bring Yuno down, but to simply strike him when he did nothing? To hit him with the purpose of  _ killing  _ him…? But if he didn’t, he was leaving his friends behind and he knew the real Yuno would scoff at him. 

“ _ How are you going to be Wizard King if you can’t even defeat a dream? _ ” He could hear it now and he raised his blade with his convictions settled. 

“If beating you is the only way I get out of here, then I don’t have a choice!” He snarled and his blade came arcing downwards. Yuno, true to his word, didn’t try to avoid it and cried out as the metal sliced into him. The blade cut from shoulder to hip in a clean slash and blood sprayed from the wound to coat his hands and face. Yuno staggered, his Golden Dawn outfit swiftly being stained red and as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head he crumbled to the ground. Asta went rigid, his breath coming out fast and ragged while he dropped his sword to the ground. Blood trickled from Yuno’s mouth and formed a pool of crimson around him. The sliver of his eyes that Asta could see were glazed and lifeless, the bright golden iris a dull yellow now. Asta stumbled back and started trembling when he caught sight of the blood staining his skin. He reached up to grip his hair and--

\--jerked up with a strangled cry of Yuno’s name on his lips. 

“Asta!” His head snapped to the side at his name to see Nero looking at him worriedly. Her magic was wreathing around her fingers. “I’ve been trying to unseal the dream he put you under but it wasn’t doing anything! It’s like something was fighting me then suddenly it broke and I was able to pull you out. Are you alright?” He slowly nodded though when the image of a bleeding Yuno came to the front of his mind bile rose to his throat and he quickly turned on all fours. Nero rubbed his back soothingly as he heaved, tears biting at the corners of his eyes. He had… It was a dream, Yuno was fine, Yuno was okay, he wasn’t  _ dead _ \--he trembled at the word but a loud boom broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see the scarred man from his dream and Noelle above him on their brooms, their magic clashing in mid-air. Noelle’s water dragons raged against the stream of twisted ravens pouring out of a tear in the space beside the dream mage. Fury that bordered on hatred rushed through him and he sluggishly got to his feet. He barely felt the comforting hands of Nero steadying him. Black crawled across his skin without any effort, a horn and wing bursting from his skin. 

He was going to beat the absolute  **shit** out of that mage.


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Asta had beat the mage within an inch of his life. He wouldn’t admit aloud how satisfying the crunch of bone under his blade had been or the malicious glee he felt when the man screamed as the tip of his blade caught his flesh. He never believed himself to be a demon or a devil, despite what others might say, but after this fight he couldn’t fully say he believed that anymore. He had taken genuine delight in breaking the mage to a sniveling mess. Noelle and Nero looked at him warily yet he was careful to avoid their gazes and hid his trembling hands by gripping his blades even tighter.

“Asta… what did you see in that dream of yours?” Noelle asked softly. He let the anti-magic he wielded sink back into his skin and kept his eyes firmly on the ground while he released his blades. 

“It was just a nightmare, Noelle,” he muttered. “Nothing to worry about.” The unease of the two women didn’t relent in the slightest and he knew they didn’t believe a word he said. But it was the truth. It was just a nightmare… nothing that he should be worried about. Yet even so it didn’t stop him from wiping his hands on his pants or his face across his shoulder to get rid of the phantom feeling of blood sticking to his skin.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Captain Yami and Finral had shown up. Asta was fidgeting from his place under the trees, picking at his palms while Noelle and Nero stood close to the mage they had taken down. Nero’s magic was locking him in place though it wasn’t really necessary considering he still hadn’t regained consciousness from the savage beat-down Asta had served him with. 

_ He doesn’t deserve to ever wake up, _ a voice hissed in his head and he quickly clamped down on that thought process before it could go further. 

“Woah,” Finral breathed when he took in the mage’s state. “What happened here?”

“Asta happened,” Noelle mumbled and shot him a concerned glance. Yami’s eyes widened a fraction while Finral whipped around to face him. 

“Asta?  _ You _ did this?” 

“He deserved it,” he spat before he could hold it back. His squadmates stared at him and he ignored it to instead bolt to his feet. The final moments of his dream hadn't left him despite all his attempts to smother the images. Instead a growing  _ need  _ to affirm they weren't true only grew in him until it was clawing at his insides. He had to make sure it had only been a dream. Surely the magic was just that? It wouldn't have affected Yuno outside of the spell? But he wasn't sure and he could hardly breathe with the idea that killing his friend in the dream just might have come true in real life swirling in his head. “We completed the mission so can I go now?”

“Go? Go where?” Yami asked carefully. 

“I have to go to the Golden Dawn! I need to… I need to check on something!” 

“Asta, I don’t know--”

“I have to make sure he’s alright!” Asta shouted over Noelle and the water mage flinched. “I-I’m sorry, Noelle, I just… I have to know he’s okay… Please, Captain? Can I go?” Yami frowned before giving a sigh, smoke curling from his lips. 

“Fine. Finral, make him a portal.”

“Captain, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Finral asked nervously. 

“Either we get him there or he bolts off and does gods knows what to get there himself. You wanna be cleaning up that mess?” 

“No… Alright. I’ll make it so it drops you off right in front of the Golden Dawn headquarters, Asta.” 

“Thank you, Finral-senpai!” Asta gushed and hurried towards him. “Thank you!” Finral preened under the praise and flicked his wrist to provide a portal. 

“We’ll take care of the rest, Shrimp. But you better not cause a ruckus for William and the rest or I’ll kill you. Got it?”

“Got it!” Asta promised then without another word stepped into the portal with it closing behind him. Yami sighed heavily and rubbed at his face. Damn brats making such a headache…

“Alright, one of you needs to tell me what in the hell happened and why the kid’s got his boxers in a twist.” Nero and Noelle glanced at each other before the Sealing Mage stepped forward. 

“It started when I saw our target making his way towards Asta…”

* * *

As the Black Bulls were cleaning up the mission, true to his word, Finral’s portal dropped Asta right in front of the Golden Dawn’s headquarters. It was as imposing as ever, built more like a damn fortress than anything else. He hesitated at the gate and clenched his fists by his side. 

This was stupid. It was just a dream! Yuno was safe and alive, there was no reason to come check on him. Besides, he might be on a mission! Yet his feet walked him towards the entrance even as he tried to talk himself out of it. Two mages stood at the corners of the gateway and straightened upon seeing him. 

“What’s your business here?” One of them called out. 

“Isn’t that the Black Bulls insignia?” The other muttered. “What are they doing here?” Despite the growing success of his squad, there was certainly still some animosity towards them. Perhaps more so after his trial, however he pushed that irritation to the side and gave a friendly wave instead. He could see now it was a man and a woman, older than him if their faces were anything to go by.

“Hey! I’m Asta! I’m just looking for Yuno, is he here?”

“Yuno? I believe he’s here…” The lady started.

“Where is he?” The man narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. 

“What do you need with our vice captain? You can’t just show up here and demand--” Asta tangled a fist in his shirt and slammed him against the wall, green eyes glaring up at him. 

“Where is he?” He repeated in a hiss. He had already been delayed enough waiting for Captain Yami to show up and take care of that mage guy, he couldn’t waste any more time! 

“Asta?” He shifted his gaze to the side and caught Mimosa and Klaus hurrying towards him. Disappointment welled up in his gut to see Yuno absent from his usual group and he released the man to step back and face them. “Asta, what are you doing here?”

“Is this Black Bull your friend?” The man spat. “You should tell him to keep his filthy hands to himself!” 

“That is no way to treat a guest,” Klaus stated coldly. He pushed up his glasses and offered the mage a glare. “Much less someone who has helped protect the Clover Kingdom multiple times while you haven’t left our headquarters even  _ once _ since joining.” The man bristled but backed down and Klaus quickly snagged Asta’s arm to drag him away. “What are you thinking, Asta?” He hissed once they were far enough away. “You can’t just show up and start putting your hands on people!”

“I just wanted to see Yuno!” He protested. He stumbled after them, Klaus’s grip like iron around him. “That guy was being a jerk!”

“Jerk or not, you don’t threaten people!”

“Sorry, Glasses…” Klaus sighed and didn’t even comment on the nickname, instead he spun Asta in front of them and crossed his arms. 

“What business do you have with Yuno?” Asta nervously ran a hand through his hair and offered a lopsided grin. 

“I only want to visit my best friend and rival, what’s wrong with that?”

“The method in which you did it.” Asta dropped his gaze with those words and swallowed thickly. 

“I was just in a hurry, I wasn’t going to hurt him…” Klaus sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“That doesn’t answer the previous question. Why do you want to see Yuno?”

“I… I just want to make sure he’s okay.” The two were quiet and he squeezed his fingers together. He hated how his voice sounded in his own ears. It bordered on mournful and there was nothing to mourn about. Yuno was fine! But what if he wasn't? Maybe that was why no one could tell him--

“I think he was at the training grounds.” Asta’s head snapped up at Mimosa’s voice and he noticed the deep frown Klaus was giving her. Mimosa gave Klaus a sharp look in response before smiling weakly at Asta. “I’ll take you over there.” Asta brightened and grinned broadly. 

“Thanks, Mimosa! I really appreciate it! I promise I won’t try and beat up anyone else!” His words made her smile turn brittle and he hurriedly waved his hands. “Not like I was going to, I’m just saying that so you don’t worry! And um, I’ll stop talking now…” She giggled and patted his wrist. 

“It’s okay, Asta. Follow me.”

Klaus had left the two of them, probably to tell their Captain who was here before the man at the gate did. He struggled not to overtake Mimosa in his eagerness, nervous energy building in him the closer they got to seeing Yuno. He was glad for Mimosa leading him through the headquarters because the place was like a maze. Their headquarters literally shifted all the time, but the layout of the Golden Dawn was just confusing. How did they find anything? Mimosa took him to the back of the building where a wide clearing greeted them. He could see a few of the Golden Dawn members out practicing their magic, bursts of colorful mana exploding above them. He caught a familiar wisp of green magic and he started running without hesitation. 

“Asta, wait!” He ignored Mimosa’s call and continued towards the magic. He dodged the blasts of magic easily and soon a tall dark haired mage was coming into view. 

“YUUUUUUNOOOOOO!!” He screamed and Yuno jolted at his name, the spell he was preparing breaking apart in front of him. 

“Asta?” Asta barreled into Yuno and nearly took them both to the ground, only the wind mage bracing himself kept them from toppling backwards. 

“Are you trying to kill my Yuno?” Belle’s angry voice screeched in his ear. “Stupid shorty!” Asta kept his arms locked around Yuno and his ear pressed to his chest. His heartbeat was steady against him and he found himself sagging with relief. “Why are you holding onto my Yuno so tightly? Let go!” Her tiny fists rained down on his head and he whined. 

“Stop it, I’m not doing anything to him! I just wanna hold him!”

“NO ONE GETS TO HOLD MY YUNO BUT ME!” She shrieked. “ESPECIALLY WHEN HE REEKS OF MAGIC!” He still had that dream magic on him? Gross. Yuno’s hand came up and swept over him, his wind brushing over him and hopefully taking the rest of the dream magic away. 

“Belle, that’s enough.”

“He nearly ran you over!”

“Asta, what are you doing here?”

“Don’t ignore me!” Both did just that and Asta instead buried further against Yuno.

“Sorry… just wanted to see you,” he murmured. He wasn't about to explain the fear that had gripped him since that spell had finally broken. Or how he hadn't been able to properly function until he had made absolutely sure the wind mage was okay. And definitely not about how even now he was terrified that if he let go this would all just be another dream he'd awake to and find Yuno’s broken body in front of him instead.

Yuno was quiet then gave a sigh and gently pried him away. He couldn’t help a whimper at the lack of contact and Yuno’s hands stilled on his shoulders. 

“Let’s go to my room so we can talk.” Asta nodded and rather than release him, Yuno slid one hand down to grip his own. “Belle, can you leave us alone for a while? Please?” The wind spirit huffed but that  _ please _ tacked on seemed to convince her and she gave Asta a nasty glare before disappearing into Yuno’s grimoire. “C’mon.” Yuno tugged on Asta who trailed after him quietly. Yuno’s fingers tightened and Asta glanced up at him, wincing at the worry that greeted him. Yuno’s mouth thinned yet he said nothing and the two trekked through the training grounds in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, y'all be so nice~  
> This chapter is in Yuno's POV.

To say Yuno was concerned would be an understatement. Asta was either grinning or screaming and now he wasn’t doing either. He was quiet behind Yuno and simply held onto his hand with a vice grip. The other Dawn members glanced at them curiously yet he ignored them and continued to guide Asta through the headquarters. The whispers were easily tuned out and he was grateful for the practice he had gotten when he first joined. This was much milder than when they used to gossip and rant about his social class. He finally got Asta to his bedroom and ushered him in then closed the door behind him. It wasn’t the first time that Asta had been in his room, yet it was the first time he stood in it looking so lost. 

“Asta, do you want me to get you something to eat? It should be close to dinnertime.”

“I’m not really hungry.” Yuno stiffened and that worry inside gnawed at him fiercely. Asta didn’t want to  _ eat _ ? 

“Okay, sit down and tell me what happened.” Asta winced at his sharp tone and Yuno mentally scolded himself. He brushed past his rival and sat on the couch at the foot of his bed, patting the cushion invitingly. “Tell me what happened,” he repeated with a gentler voice. Asta didn’t hesitate to plop down beside him and rest his head on his shoulder, Yuno unconsciously shifting to better support him. 

“You heard about that dream mage that’s been going around putting nobles to sleep?” He nodded. He had heard about it through the grapevine, but he hadn’t the time to really focus on the business of the kingdom when he had taken Langris’s position as Vice Captain. “Well, we were tasked to protect his next possible victims. Us and the Silver Eagle squad. He ended up at the house where Noelle, Nero, and I were stationed.” The monotone way Asta was describing this was making his insides knot. He hadn’t seen Asta this toned down since that curse with his arms. It was honestly frightening to see his normally bright friend so mellow. “His magic traps you in dreams of your own creation. Stuff that you wanna see. I wasn’t paying attention and he used a spell on me. You were in my dream.” Yuno blinked as the words settled over him. This magic created dreams the victim wished to happen and he was in Asta’s dream…? The tight feeling in his chest only got worse, squeezing his lungs. 

“What happened?” he murmured. 

“I figured out it was a dream. The you in my dream told me I was going to be the Wizard King. Like you’d ever do that!” He laughed but it was a hollow sound that had Yuno frowning. 

“How did you wake up?”

“I had to kill you.” Yuno stiffened and Asta pulled away to look at him. His green eyes were watery and the pain in his expression had his heart breaking. “I cut you from here, all the way to h-here.” His finger traced down from his right shoulder to his left hip in a shaky line and ended with Asta’s hand dropping limply against his knee. “Th-there was so much blood, Yuno… It was all over my hands and my face, a-and you were  _ drowning _ in it. I killed you and it felt so real!” 

Yuno surged forward to embrace him tightly, pulling him flush against him as Asta broke down in sobs, his shoulders shaking with them. He laid his cheek against the top of his head and held him close, glaring at the wall in front of him. If he ever found that mage he’d kill him himself. He could count on one hand the amount of times Asta had cried in front of him growing up and each and every time it shattered him. To have someone put Asta, bright and wonderful Asta, through this much pain  _ deserved _ to be in even more agony. 

“You did what you had to,” he soothed. “I’m right here, I’m still alive. You didn’t do anything to me, I know you would never hurt anyone.”

“I wanted to  _ kill _ that guy.” There was a rage in Asta’s whisper that made his blood chill. “For making me do that to you. For doing that to other people. I almost killed him, Yuno.” The shivering was back and Yuno wrapped his arms more firmly around him. “I was glad to see him in all that pain.” Asta’s head tilted up and forced Yuno to move his own as Asta put his chin against his chest. “That makes me like a devil doesn’t it?”

“No, it doesn’t,” he answered sternly. “That guy sounds like a creep that deserved everything you gave him. And you didn’t kill him, even if you wanted to, even when you easily could have. You held back because you’re a good person, Asta.” His eyes darkened. “I would have killed him if it had been me.” Asta gave him a weak grin and squeezed his sides. 

“You’re a good person too, Yuno. I don’t think you would have done that.” As much as it brought him joy to hear that, Yuno knew better. Asta always saw the best in people and wanted to save them even when they didn’t deserve it. Yuno only saw the negative in people after suffering under them for so long and there were very few that ever got past the walls he had erected. If those people he cared for were harmed, he wouldn’t hold back. If that man had trapped him in the dream and forced him to kill Asta to escape his spell… He would have sliced him apart with wind without a second’s worth of hesitation. “Sorry I barged in here like that,” Asta continued and pulled him from his dark thoughts. “I knew it was a dream but I couldn’t get the image out of my head. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He shuddered. “It had felt so real… I keep trying to clean blood off my hands that’s not even there.”

“You’re going to stay here tonight.” Asta jerked away from him and it was only the strong grip he had on him that kept him from toppling off the couch.

“W-what? No, I don’t want to get you in trouble--”

“It wasn’t a request, Asta. This isn’t up for debate.” He softened and couldn’t help but bring a hand up and brush his hair away from his eyes. “Just think of it as me returning the favor for all those times you stayed up with me after I had those nightmares growing up.” Asta frowned at him and settled on the couch once more. 

“Do you still have nightmares?”

“Sometimes, but they’re not as often. Let’s get you in a bath though, Belle wasn’t wrong about that. You reek,” he teased with a smirk.

“Hey! It’s not my fault! I was outside all morning watching Miss Elizabeth’s house then I had to fight the guy!”

“You also ran all the way here to see me.”

“I only ran across the training fields, Finral-senpai made me a portal to get here! It’s not my fault I stink!”

“So you admit you smell nasty.”

“Shut up you handsome jerk!” Yuno laughed and finally pulled away from Asta, smirking at the pout taking over his features. That was a much better expression than the one he had before. 

“C’mon, get up before that stink transfers onto the furniture.” Asta grumbled yet stood with him and followed him into the bathroom. While Yuno prepared the bath he could hear Asta stripping off his clothes behind him. Stupid idiot never gave a care about who was in the room with him… 

“It’s still really cool that you have your own bathroom!” Asta chirped. “At the Black Bulls we all just share one! Well, the ladies have their own, but you get it!” And that explained why he never cared who was in the room with him while he stripped. 

“Kinda like being at the orphanage?”

“Yeah, exactly! I think that’s one reason why when I got to the Black Bulls headquarters it didn’t feel so lonely. I missed not sleeping with everyone, but we bathe and eat together so it was almost like home!” Asta was beginning to sound more like himself and Yuno forced the smile on his lips away before he turned to face his rival. Asta was down to his boxers with his clothes thrown in a pile to the side, even his headband had joined them. The training he had put in to defeat this next devil really showed and Yuno had to focus on averting his gaze off his well-toned chest and instead on Asta’s face. 

“It should be ready.” Asta grinned and Yuno felt heat creep across his face. 

“Thanks, Yuno!” 

“I’ll take your clothes to laundry.” Yuno moved to go past him only to be halted by a strong grip around his arm. He frowned and glanced back at Asta. The ease of before had vanished into ill-disguised panic, a tight smile on his face. 

“You don’t have to do that now, right? Maybe you can wash my back? Like when we were kids!” There was the faintest of trembles to his fingers and Yuno’s frown deepened. He should have known Asta wouldn’t have bounced back that quickly after suffering through a nightmare like that, even after sharing it with him. 

“What, are your arms too short to reach your back?” He quipped and Asta released him with an offended gasp. 

“I have long arms thank you! It’s how I can strike my enemies before your magic can even get to them!” 

“Hm… Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself. Just get in the water before it gets cold. I have to find the soap.” Despite the pout on his face, Asta’s shoulders visibly lowered with relief and he went to follow what Yuno asked. By the time he was in the water Yuno had returned with a small stool and a bar of purple soap. He firmly ignored the fact that Asta’s boxers had joined his pile of clothes. “Mimosa is always giving me these different soaps to try. She says they’re supposed to be relaxing. I think this one is lavender.”

“Lavender is a flower, right?”

“Mhm. You’re going to smell like a pretty flower after this.”

“Think Belle would like me then?” Asta asked with a grin. 

“I don’t think even smelling like a hundred flowers would get you in her good graces, Asta. Lean forward and wet that rag for me.”

Asta followed his instructions and handed him the cloth after he had rolled his sleeves up. Yuno rubbed the lavender soap across it and he could feel himself getting more and more nervous as the silence stretched between them. 

“Tell me about your training,” he blurted out. “I can see you’ve been doing a lot.”

“You can tell I’ve gotten stronger?” Asta asked proudly. “All of us at the Black Bulls have been working hard in our training!” While Asta gushed about his squad, Yuno ran the cloth across his shoulders and down his back. He was gentle in his ministrations, rubbing small circles across his skin. “Noelle got this really awesome new armor,” Asta said.

“Mhm.” 

“Then Gordon said something about a journey he took, but to be honest, I don’t think any of us noticed he was gone…”

“If he’s that quiet one, I’m not surprised.”

“Then Gray’s been working on getting over her fear of people. I’m really proud of her! She can hold my gaze for three whole seconds now!”

“Good for her.”

“Nero’s been opening up more too. She still pecks at my head though which I think is super rude! But I guess I don’t mind, I’m kinda used to it by now.”

“You do have a hard head.”

“Hey!” Yuno snickered and after a moment Asta laughed with him and any nervous energy he was feeling drained out of him. Being with Asta like this was familiar and warm. It reminded him of easier days of doing chores at the church and cleaning up after a hard day of work. 

“Alright, I think that’s good enough. Wash the rest of yourself off.” Asta took the rag from Yuno and started lathering up his arms. 

“Tell me about how it’s been as Vice Captain!” Yuno blinked at him. 

“I doubt that’s as exciting as your stories, Asta.”

“I don’t care! It’s about you so I wanna hear about it!” A warmth bloomed in his chest and he smiled as he set his chin on his palms, letting his gaze hover on the wall in front of him. 

“It’s been a little difficult to be honest. Langris left so suddenly and I asked for this, but I didn’t think there’d be so many loose ends to tie up. I guess I didn’t really know what all his job entailed until I was having to do it.”  Asta listened quietly as Yuno spoke, occasionally asking a question or giving some input, but he merely let Yuno talk. His throat was itching by the time Asta had finished scrubbing himself down. He didn’t talk this much to his squad, Asta being the sole exception to his long bouts of silence. 

“Wanna help me wash my hair?”

“Pretty sure your arms can reach that,” he said in a deadpan tone.

“Aw, c’mon! You were really good at washing my back! Please?” Yuno crumbled before he even got the chance to fully think it through. There wasn’t much he would deny Asta. 

Other than being the Wizard King of course. 

“Fine.” Asta cackled with victory and sank under the water to wet his hair while Yuno reached for the soap. Once he was back up he sat up straight and gave Yuno a pleased smile. Idiot… Who other than Asta would be happy he won an argument to get his hair washed? Yuno sighed but started to lather up his hair. He ran his fingers carefully through the silver strands, gently tugging the tangles loose before moving onto the next section. By the time he was finished, Asta was leaning bonelessly against the tub, a soft whine on his lips when he pulled his fingers away. 

“I think you missed a spot,” Asta informed him. 

“I’m not washing your hair all night, Asta. Do you want to shrivel up like a prune?”

“If it keeps your fingers in my hair then yes.” The lazy grin he shot him made his insides melt but he held firm and flicked some of the soap onto his shoulders. 

“My back is aching bending over you this whole time so this is all you get. Be grateful and finish your damn bath.” Asta sighed dramatically but Yuno wouldn’t budge, instead he rinsed his hands off in the water then stood. “There’s a towel on the wall. I’m going to see if I can find any clothes of mine to fit you.” He hesitated and glanced back at Asta. “Are you… okay with being alone for a little bit?”

“Yeah, I think I’m okay now…” Asta murmured. “I know you’re coming back so I’m fine!” The waver in his voice didn’t sound fine, but Yuno nodded and left him to finish his bath alone. He picked out the best set of clothes he could find and put them on the bed. While Asta was shorter than him, he was much broader and he wasn’t exactly sure how well his clothes would fit. As long as they covered the most important parts that was all that mattered! 

He gathered Asta’s clothes and hurried down the hallway to the laundry room. After setting them aside to be washed by whoever was in charge of the cleaning duty this week, he started back to his room. At the stairs however he paused and instead changed his direction to the kitchen. Asta had said he wasn’t hungry but that was before and surely it would be good if he could try and get something in his stomach before bed. He was able to rustle up a plate of cold meats and cheeses left out from dinner as well as a pile of sliced fruits and berries. Yuno filled a glass of water then set off back towards his room. He said nothing to the members he passed, only giving a nod to the ones that wished him a good night. He’d already talked far too much tonight anyway. He had taken a few sips of the water himself and by the time he got to his room only half remained. His throat had been drier than he thought… He balanced the glass and plate in his hand then knocked on the door of his room with the other. 

“It’s me, Asta.”

“C’mon in, Yuno!” He shook his head at the exuberant welcome to his own room and went in. Asta was in the middle of the room, rubbing a towel across his hair. He was wearing one of Yuno’s shirts and although it was long on him, stopping near his thighs, it was tight across the shoulders. The fabric stretched across his muscles, already damp in places where he hadn’t completely dried off. It obviously wasn’t buttoned with the tight fit and instead hung open to reveal his chest. He had on a pair of the wind mage’s boxers with the pants Yuno had set out thrown carelessly across the couch. “I tried to wear them,” Asta explained after catching his gaze. “But they were too tight. This is okay, right?” 

“Y-yeah, it’s fine.” He swallowed roughly. He’d drunk plenty of water coming up here, why was his mouth as dry as a desert now? “Here, I know you said you weren’t hungry, but I thought you might have changed your mind.”

“Thanks, Yuno! You didn’t eat dinner either right?”

“No, but--”

“Let’s eat it together then!” Asta tossed the towel onto the couch alongside the pants and snatched the plate from his hand. He crawled onto the bed and crossed his legs under him then looked at Yuno expectantly. Yuno blinked then gave a rueful grin. 

“You start without me, I need to get out of these clothes.”

“Alright, Yuno!” He offered the glass to Asta and stubbornly refused to think about how he was going to change in front of his rival. For his part, Asta didn’t look over in his direction, too caught up in the plate of food in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile at that. At least his Asta was beginning to act like his old self again. Once he had finished changing into his sleepwear he joined Asta on the bed and copied his position with his legs folded under him. He was surprised to see half of the food was left and lifted a brow at him. “What’s with that look? I’m not a pig!” Yuno shook his head and merely reached for a piece of fruit. 

“I’m just impressed, that’s all.”  Asta talked as he ate, picking up the flow of conversation they had left off in the bathroom easily. With his hands now out of the water he used them to gesture along with his stories, his whole body moving as he told whatever tale he had picked out. The Black Bulls got into some odd situations, Yuno would give them that. By the time he had finished eating, Asta was polishing off a story about Magna and Luck’s attempt at baking using only their magic. Yuno snorted on a laugh, quickly covering his hand to hide it yet he could feel his shoulders shaking with mirth.  “They burnt down the kitchen?”

“You should have seen Charmy’s face! Vanessa always says hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but I think whoever came up with that never saw Charmy when her kitchen gets ruined.” Yuno laughed at that, letting his hand fall completely at the image of the small woman in a righteous fury over a kitchen. He knew she was a wonderful cook, having tasted her food himself, so he could imagine her reaction to losing the place where she probably spent most of her time. Asta grinned as he always did, beaming brightly like normal. They were surely disturbing everyone around them with their late night discussion, but Yuno didn’t give a damn as long as Asta was smiling like that again. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Yuno. I’ve missed hanging out with you like this. With all the training, and the Spade Kingdom… We really haven’t had much time to see each other.”

“We’ve both been busy. It’s understandable with everything that’s going on.”

“Yeah… But I still miss you. Even if… I’m visiting because of…  _ that _ ,” he murmured without mentioning the incident, “I’m glad it’s giving us some time to catch up.” Yuno smiled warmly and patted Asta’s knee then grabbed the clean plate and empty glass to set them to the side. 

“Once I finish a few more things, maybe we can train together. After all, I’m not about to let you face a devil by yourself after you got your ass kicked so badly by the last one.”

“What? If I remember right, we were  _ both _ getting our asses kicked by that devil!” Asta squawked. 

“You’re the one that reached your limit first,” he teased. 

“Because I was doing all the hard work you jerk! My anti-magic is the one that saved the day!”

“Yeah, yeah, but who was the one that opened up the chance to get to the heart with your anti-magic?” Asta grumbled and spitefully sat still even as Yuno tried to turn the sheets back. 

“Captain Yami definitely helped… but I landed the final blow!”

“And then I had to hold you from falling into the pit of demon maggots.”

“I had every right to be tired after saving everyone!” Yuno laughed at the flustered expression on Asta’s face, his lips pursed in a pout. It was always easy to rile Asta up. 

“Of course. Would the hero of Clover Kingdom please move his butt so we can actually go to sleep?” Asta glanced at him before giving a devilish smirk and falling backwards in the bed. He spread his limbs out to effectively cover the entire mattress. 

“I don’t know, the hero of Clover Kingdom is pretty sure he deserves the whole bed.”

“I won’t hesitate to use my magic to send you flying out the window.”

“After all the effort you put in to make me smell so good you would ruin it by throwing me into the mud?” His hand glowed with a faint green hue, air swirling around his fingertips. 

“It’d be good practice to see how much effort it takes me without even using my grimoire.”

“I’d rather we not practice that!” Asta quickly scrambled over onto one side of the bed and Yuno smirked. “You use dirty tricks,” he grumbled. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Yuno replied cheekily. He climbed into the bed and snuffed out the candles with a flick of his wrist. The dark came on swiftly with the light gone and he settled into the bed, bringing the covers over both of them. With the combination of the quiet and the dark, Yuno felt exhaustion seep into him and he eagerly let his eyes close. 

“Yuno…?” 

“Hm?”

“Can I…” Asta’s voice trailed off and he cracked open an eye to look at him. With his eyes adjusted, and the light of the moon filtering through his window, he could make out Asta fidgeting in front of him. 

“What is it, Asta?”

“Can I hold you?” he blurted out and Yuno stiffened. “I-I know that’s weird, but I’m still getting over that dream, and I just wanna be able to hear your heartbeat and--”

“Asta,” he interrupted and Asta’s mouth snapped closed with an audible clack of his teeth. Yuno sighed and stretched out his arms, brushing his fingers across Asta’s shoulders. “Come here.” Asta hesitated before scooting closer and tucking himself under Yuno’s chin. It took them a minute to find a comfortable position and ended up with Asta’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist while Yuno’s were draped across his shoulders. Asta settled his ear against Yuno’s chest and hummed happily when his heartbeat played softly against it. This was a bit of a feeling of deja vu for Yuno though when they had been children it had usually been him falling asleep on top of Asta to shield him from the nightmares. A burst of affection shot through his chest at the memories and he carefully held Asta closer. This time he would protect Asta from  _ his _ nightmares. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we almost to the end~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to make this in Yuno's POV to make it even, but it just flowed better in Asta's POV. Hope you enjoy~

Asta was awakened by watery sunlight streaming in through the window. He yawned and moved to sit up only to find himself locked in place. He felt a stab of panic until the events from yesterday came tumbling back and he relaxed at the familiar sound of Yuno’s heartbeat pulsing close to his ear. They hadn’t moved much except that Yuno had curled further around him protectively, their legs tangled and his cheek nestled in his hair. It had been a long time since he woke up beside Yuno and it was still as comforting now as it had been when they were kids. Asta carefully pulled away from his friend’s tight grip until he could see Yuno’s face. The dark haired mage had a serene look on his features, lips parted to let out soft breaths that warmed his skin. This was a far better image than the one the dream spell had left him with however it wasn’t as vibrant as it had been last night. It felt more hazy at the edges and hopefully, with time, it would fade completely. Part of Yuno’s shirt had been rucked up in the middle of the night and, after peering up at Yuno, Asta slowly tugged it further towards his chin. An expanse of unmarred creamy skin greeted him and he shakily traced a knuckle down his shoulder to his hip. His blade hadn’t sliced through the flesh, hadn’t scarred any of his skin. Above him, Yuno sighed and he quickly jerked his shirt back down. He froze and listened to any further signs of Yuno waking, yet all his rival did was rest his forehead against Asta’s and go still. Asta didn’t move and with this new perspective of his rival, other pieces of the dream came floating back to his mind’s eye. He had been so devastated by the ending that he had nearly forgotten the rest of it. However now it came roaring back in full detail and he felt himself flush. 

Dream Yuno had kissed him. Kissed him pretty soundly too. 

The Yuno in the dream had also told him that the dream was created based on _his_ heart’s desire. He remembered Captain Yami saying something similar before sending them off on their mission. The spell was so dangerous because it trapped the victim in a dream of their own creation, a place with people they wanted to see. No one wanted to leave a paradise like that, especially if they could finally see loved ones they had lost. So his heart had wanted to see Yuno? That wasn’t too far-fetched of an idea, after all, they hadn’t spent much time together since his trial. It had been a whirlwind after that of proving his innocence, chasing devils, and training to beat said devils. It made sense that he would want to see his childhood friend after so long, if only to show-off how much stronger he had gotten. 

The kiss is where the logic started to break down. 

Why would he want to kiss Yuno of all people? He was going to marry Sister Lily after he became the Wizard King! Though, he definitely couldn’t see himself kissing the Sister _like that_. Just thinking back to the kiss in his dream had his face burning. Kissing was what you did with people you loved! Of course, he did love Yuno but not in that sense… right? 

Asta analyzed his feelings for Yuno, frowning in concentration. The depth of love he had for Yuno had never changed since they were kids, if anything, it had probably only deepened. He loved to see how Yuno had grown, loved to hear his voice, loved that smile he saved only for Asta when they saw each other. He loved the feeling of his hands in his hair and the gentle way he had tended to him. He hadn’t ridiculed his fear or scoffed at his tears and instead had comforted him. He loved that about Yuno. Even though he wasn’t as emotional as he was in the past, he was still thoughtful and kind despite the emotionless mask he chose to wear around others. But never for Asta. He always gave him smiles or laughter, a softness that left him reeling every time. He could never decide whether he should be trying to get Yuno to open up more or be smug about the fact those expressions were saved solely for him. He loved the feeling of Yuno’s warmth flushed against him, the steady heartbeat that soothed the last remnants of his nightmare and… 

Oh dear God he was _in_ _love_ with Yuno. 

Asta jerked away from Yuno as if the sudden realization scalded every part of him in contact with the other male. Yuno jolted at the movement and Asta went rigid as glassy golden eyes blinked open. 

“Asta?” 

“Good morning, Yuno!” The wind mage cringed at the volume of his voice and raised a hand to his head. 

“How the hell are you so loud this early in the morning…?”

“I’ve always been a morning person!” Yuno groaned and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

“I guess I forgot that…” He refocused his gaze on Asta and his expression softened. “How did you sleep last night?” Affection, sharp as a blade, stabbed through his chest and he smiled warmly. 

“I slept good. No nightmares at all thanks to you, Yuno!” Yuno flushed a pretty pink and Asta mentally screamed. Why did he have to be so good looking?! Sure he always called him a handsome jerk, but somehow it just seemed even more elevated than usual. 

“I’m glad,” Yuno responded quietly. The dark haired male yawned and stretched then rolled away from him to sluggishly sit up on the edge of the bed. Yuno had never been a morning person, far more a night owl than Asta ever was and it warmed him to see that was something else that hadn’t changed. Asta followed his movements and instead knelt in the middle of the bed, rotating his shoulders. 

“This is a comfy bed, Yuno. I might have to stay here more often!” He stiffened as the words registered. Before they wouldn't mean anything, but now they felt like they had a completely different undertone. Why did everything feel so weighted now? Yuno laughed softly and the tension melted out of him. 

“You’re always welcome to stay here, Asta.” Yuno stood and glanced back at him. “I’ll go and get us breakfast. I don’t think you should go walking around like that.” His golden gaze drifted over him meaningfully and Asta flushed to the roots of his hair. 

“It’s not my fault nothing you have fits me!”

“Not all of us can be muscle-bound idiots.”

“Hey!” Yuno smirked and walked towards the door. 

“I’ll see if your clothes are clean while I’m down there. Do you want coffee?” 

“You sure you don’t need my help bringing everything up here, Yuno?” He waved a hand at him, opening the bedroom door. 

“I’ll manage. Coffee or no?”

“I’ll take some if you can carry it.” Yuno nodded then disappeared into the hallway. Once the door was shut he flopped face first onto the bed. Why did this feel so awkward? Stupid dream, stupid mage… It wasn’t fair for him to change their relationship just because some spell made him suddenly want to kiss his friend! What he had with Yuno was enough and if it never got to be like that dream, that was fine! With his mind made up he jumped out of the bed and started doing push-ups. If he had time to sulk, he had time to train!

By the time the door clicked open he was on his seventy-eighth push-up and he barely glanced up to see Yuno enter with a tray laden with food. He gave him a half-lidded stare and kicked the door shut with his foot. 

“Really? I leave you alone and you start exercising?”

“I can’t slack off with training just because I'm not with the Black Bulls!” He grinned and Yuno shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Asta shifted onto his knees and reached up for the tray when it was offered to him. Yuno settled on the ground in front of him, crossing his legs under him as they had last night during dinner. 

“I got us both a mug of coffee with cream for you and picked out a little bit of everything from the breakfast tables.”

“You remembered I liked cream?” Yuno didn’t meet his gaze as he set their plates and mugs in front of them to put the tray aside. 

“I remembered last time we went to town and you spit out a perfectly good sip of black coffee.”

“It was bitter as hell!” Asta protested. 

“Regardless, it was a waste. I don’t remember how much cream I gave you so I hope this is enough.” Asta picked up the mug and gave it a tentative sip after blowing on it. It was a little sweeter than he usually made, but grinned at Yuno in approval. 

“It’s good, thanks!” Yuno seemed relieved and put his own plate in his lap. 

“I checked on laundry, but your clothes were still drying. They’ll probably be done after we eat.”

“Thanks, Yuno!” This statement of gratitude was said with far more food stuffed in his mouth and Yuno’s lips twisted in fond exasperation. They ate in comfortable silence and Asta made the mistake of glancing up at Yuno while shoveling a fork full of food into his mouth. Yuno was sipping at his coffee, lips curved over the rim of the mug. He suddenly wondered if his lips would taste as bitter as the coffee he was drinking or as sweet as he had in the dream. Asta nearly choked on his food and Yuno immediately reached towards him. 

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah! Perfectly okay!”

“I’ve told you to take smaller bites instead of inhaling your food,” Yuno scolded. Asta smiled sheepishly at the glimmer of concern in his golden gaze and ducked his head. 

“Sorry, it’s just really good!” Yuno sighed but retracted his hand and set his mug down. 

“That’s why you should _savor_ it instead.” Yuno’s fingers flexed on his knees and Asta tilted his head curiously towards him. “I was thinking about your dream this morning.” 

“O-oh yeah? What about it?” Yuno frowned and kept his gaze towards the window thoughtfully. 

“You said that mage’s magic made you have dreams about what you wanted to see, right? It’s a spell that basically uses magic to create a prison out of your heart’s desires? If so, why was I in your dream?” Yuno met his gaze finally and Asta swallowed thickly. “What were we doing?”

“We were fighting the bad guy!” His rival’s eyebrows knitted. 

“That’s all we were doing?”

“Yep! We fought the bad guy together and you told me how awesome I was and that I would be the Wizard King and that’s when I knew it was a dream!” He rambled. 

“So your desire was for us… to fight together?” 

“Seems so!” Yuno kept his eyes on him and Asta struggled to stay still under his scrutiny. 

“You’re lying.”

“What? No, that’s what happened!” Yuno scowled and leaned forward to jab his forehead. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Whenever you lie, your eyebrow starts twitching.” Asta threw his hands over the offending brows and glared up at them. Traitors! “Asta, I know you told me the truth about what happened at the end of your dream. So why can’t you tell me the rest?”

“I did tell you what happened!”

“But not all of it!” 

“Why is it so important that you know all of it?”

“Because I want to know why I appeared in a dream based on what _your_ heart wants!”

“You kissed me after our fight!” Asta blurted. Yuno stiffened and his eyes widened while his mouth went slack with surprise. It would have been comical if Asta wasn’t currently screaming internally. 

“I… kissed--”

“I should probably go before everyone at the Black Bulls gets worried!” He interrupted and swiftly stood. Yuno stared up at him and Asta gave a shaky grin. “Thanks for letting me stay last night and for breakfast. I’ll see you around later, okay?”

“W-wait, Asta!” Asta turned stiffly and bolted towards the window to quickly rip it open, snatching up his grimoire off the couch at the foot of the bed in the process. “Asta!” He climbed out of the window and called his sword, already stepping onto it and beginning to zoom back towards the Bulls’ headquarters by the time Yuno had reached the windowsill. 

Why was he so _stupid_? Not only had he told him what happened, he also had basically jumped out the window to avoid discussing it with Yuno like a coward. Ugh, what was wrong with him?

* * *

When he had finally reached the Black Bulls’ headquarters he had already convinced himself Yuno would want to end their friendship the next time they spoke to each other. Maybe they could keep their rivalry for the position of Wizard King, but it certainly wouldn’t be as friendly as it was now. What if it turned to honest animosity? Why did he have to ruin their relationship by having that weird dream about them? He should’ve beat that mage even worse than he had… 

Asta pushed open the door dejectedly and jolted back as Finral suddenly appeared in front of him. 

“Where were you, Asta?” He demanded, grabbing at his shoulders. “We were all worried about you when you just left like that! You didn’t destroy anything at the Golden Dawn did you? Please tell me you didn’t! Langris would never forgive me if he knew I sent you there and you ended up destroying everything!”

“I didn’t break anything!” Asta sputtered.

“I think a better question to ask than where,” Vanessa began slyly from her position on the couch, “is _who_ he was with. That’s a nice silk shirt you have there, Asta! The boxers are new too.”

“How do you know what my boxers look like?!” Asta screeched. He could feel his face flooding with heat that only worsened once Finral stepped away to better observe him. 

“She’s right, Asta. You left in your uniform, where is it now?” Footsteps sounded on the stairs and before he could come up with a reply, Noelle was entering the room. 

“Is that Asta? Is he--AHH! How dare you wear clothing like that in front of royalty!” Noelle’s face was as red as a tomato and her eyes were nearly popping out of her skull. Her wand came up automatically and a blast of water slammed him into the front door. 

“You’re the one that came down and saw me! It's not like I purposely dressed like this in front of you!" He whined as the water subsided, grabbing hold of the wall to steady himself. Noelle’s magic was always strong but with her training every hit felt more like getting hit by a sledgehammer the size of a house. The fabric clung to his skin and his hair flopped limply across his scalp. 

“You’re so indecent, Stupidasta!” She shrieked and another blast of water actually had him flying through the front door and out into the yard. 

“YOU’RE THE ONE THAT DRENCHED ME!” He yelled in response, tumbling and rolling in the waves of her magic until he ended up on his back staring up at the sky. Asta coughed and spat water to the side, giving a dazed groan. How was any of this _his_ fault?! A face loomed over him and his breath caught at the sight of golden eyes. 

“You forgot your clothes.”

“YUNO!” Asta scrambled away and quickly shoved his soaking locks out of his face. “Hi!” Yuno’s expression cracked into a brief smirk for a second, gaze flickering over Asta before his mirth dissolved into a cool mask. 

“I wanted to finish our discussion. Plus, as I said, you forgot your clothes and your shoes.” Asta glanced down to see a pile of folded clothes in his hands, his signature headband on top. His boots dangled from his fingers. “Hold still.”

“What? ACK!” Wind rushed around him, sweeping through his hair and dancing over his skin. The water evaporated under the brutal force of the winds and he was forced to take a step back. When they finally ceased he blinked up at Yuno. “Um… thank you?”

“You’re welcome. We’re finishing what we were talking about this morning.” His shoulders slumped and he took his clothes from him sadly. 

“Okay… we can talk in my room.” Asta led Yuno back to the headquarters with the gait of a condemned man. Noelle was turned with her face in her hands, mumbling to Vanessa who was patting her shoulder with a large grin on her features. Finral was busy making portals under the water left over from Noelle’s attacks with a grumble. When he looked up to see Yuno he paled and shot Asta a worried frown yet Asta only continued silently past him. The rest of the Bulls must have been out or still asleep because the hallways were empty. He was glad for that. At least no one could see his walk of shame or hear whatever Yuno had prepared to say to him. Asta moved aside after letting Yuno enter and the mage took a seat on the bed. “I’m going to get changed if that’s okay?”

“Sure.” Yuno’s arms crossed and his gaze slid over to stare at the wall. The tension was almost palpable and he nodded mutely before stripping out of Yuno’s borrowed clothes and back into his own. It was a small comfort to be back in the familiar fabric of his squad. 

Even if now it smelled like the same detergent on Yuno’s clothes. 

"I'll wash these and return them to you later," he mumbled as he tossed Yuno’s clothing onto his dresser.

"That's fine." Asta wiped his hands on his pants and licked his lips.

"So, um, where did you want to start?" Yuno was quiet a moment, fingers digging into his sleeves. He turned his head to look at him and a deep frown cut his features. 

"In the dream, did you kiss me back?" Asta gave him a blank stare. Of all the things he was expecting for Yuno to say, none of them were that. 

"Uh… yes…?" Yuno’s eyes narrowed and there was a glint of anger in his eyes. "It didn't go on forever or anything! I mean, it wasn't short, but it wasn't like… a super long kiss!" He was just digging a grave here…

"Did you like it?"

"Huh?" Yuno’s teeth grit and his gaze slid off him to instead glare at the space behind him. 

"Did you like the kiss?" What was he supposed to say to this? This seemed like one of those weird questions that Finral had warned him didn't have a right answer. 

"Yes…? It was… nice… actually…" The frown on his face twisted into a nasty scowl. "Are you… are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm just pissed some made up version of me got to kiss you before I did." Asta felt his mouth drop and everything he thought went out the window. 

Yuno was angry he didn't get to kiss him first…? He wasn't mad about the dream kiss? He… _wanted_ to kiss him? He had been scared of losing Yuno’s friendship over nothing?!

"You want to kiss me?" Yuno’s skin darkened to a deep shade of red even as he kept his eyes firmly on the wall. A wave of happiness swept over him and he couldn't help but grin. All the anxiety and fear he had since this morning melted into pure elation. "You wanna _smooch_ me, Yuno? You wanna punch me with your lips~?" Yuno finally met his gaze and there was a hard determination etched into his features.

"Yes, I do." Asta’s smile dropped off his face and all his thoughts ground to a halt. _Oh._ Yuno bolted to his feet and stomped towards him with Asta scrambling backwards. 

"W-wait, Yuno--"

"I waited long enough, Asta," he growled and a shiver slithered down his spine. "I'm not going to let your dream me take all the glory!" Was he jealous of Asta’s own imagination or angry Asta had unwittingly beat him at confessing first? Was this even a confession…? 

Whatever he had been thinking evaporated when Yuno’s fingers cupped his face and pulled him up to take his mouth roughly. 

His thoughts narrowed to that one point of contact. Yuno’s lips were chapped just as they had been in his dream. He could taste the barest hint of coffee and all he could focus on was the warmth. His eyes closed and he tilted his head to better slot their mouths together. One of Yuno’s hands slid into his hair and gave a sharp tug. Asta growled in response and dug his fingers into his hips to yank him closer. Two could play that game.

It became a fight for dominance after that, their teeth clashing and tongues twisting around the other. As with everything they did, it had to become a competition. Outside in the hallway the floorboards creaked and Asta pulled away from Yuno with a gasp. Yuno only chased after him, pressing kisses to the underside of his jaw towards his ear.

"I-I didn't close the door, Yuno!" He moaned as teeth scraped along the junction of his throat and jaw, right under his earlobe. His rival splayed his hand to the side without moving away from him and a strong breeze slammed the door shut. Asta blinked before laughing and catching glittering golden eyes watching him. Yuno offered a prideful smile which Asta promptly wiped off his face by dragging him in for another kiss.

This was a pretty strange situation to be in. He hadn’t even thought about kissing Yuno since that dream and now he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t thought of it sooner. Yet hadn’t Yuno said something differently? As if… 

He regretfully pulled away and Yuno blinked at him with surprise and, to his amusement, a faint gleam of disappointment. 

“Hey, Yuno, you said you’ve waited long enough. What did you mean by that?” A light dusting of pink spread across Yuno’s skin, only getting deeper the longer Asta held his gaze. Yuno finally broke off the staring contest and looked to the side. 

“I’ve just wanted to do that for awhile. The, um, kissing thing.” It was endearing to see the always calm and collected Yuno so flustered and Asta took his hands gently to give them a quick squeeze. Yuno’s eyes flickered over at him before swiftly away again. 

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Yuno’s face was a brilliant shade of red, stretching down his neck and even to the tips of his ears. 

“Since you beat up those guys to get my pendent back for me,” he mumbled. Asta stood frozen as the words seeped into his brain. 

“THAT WAS BACK WHEN WE WERE KIDS!” He screeched. Yuno scowled and pried their hands apart to roughly push at his chest. 

“I’m well aware of that, Asta, I was there!”

“Why haven’t you said anything?!”

“I wasn’t going to until I knew you were even interested! You were always claiming you were going to marry Sister Lily so when would I have said anything?” Yuno snapped. His anger disappeared as quickly as it had come and his expression closed off. “Besides,” he added quietly, “I wanted to wait until I was worthy of telling you how I felt.” Asta sobered at the sudden shift and carefully eased closer to the dark-haired mage. 

“Worthy of _me_? Why would you ever think you weren’t worthy of me? You have the four-leaf grimoire! Everyone always says you’ve been blessed by mana and you’re already a Vice Captain!”

“That doesn’t matter!” Yuno hissed. “You’re just as strong as me regardless of what any other idiot says and you just keep getting stronger. You see the best in everyone and you’re just so… positive and bright. You’re always saving everyone, including me, and I wanted to wait until I was finally strong enough to protect you. Then I would tell you how I felt.”

“Yuno…” Yuno kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor and his arms crossed tightly over his chest like a barrier. Asta hesitantly reached out and pried his arms apart until he could lace their fingers together. Yuno was still rigid and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “You’re already really strong! That’s why we’re rivals! I never thought of you as weak, even when we were kids! I just wanted to protect you cause you were my friend. I hated when you cried and I was determined to make sure if anyone ever made you upset I’d kick their ass into next week!” Yuno was slowly loosening in his grip, fingers curling around his own and shoulders lowering as he relaxed. “I’ve always wanted to keep you safe, just like I’m sure you’ve wanted to do with me, right?” Golden eyes slid over to look at him and Yuno silently nodded. “So don’t ever say stupid stuff like that again! If anyone’s not worthy it’s me--”

“If I can’t say it, then neither can you,” Yuno interrupted firmly. Asta laughed.

“Alright, that seems fair. Then we agree we’re both worthy of each other?” Yuno’s hard expression crumbled, melting into soft affection that had Asta smiling. 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“You know, I’ve always loved you, Yuno!” The blush returned with a vengeance as it spread rapidly across Yuno’s face and Asta’s fingers itched to cup his cheeks and feel the heat beneath his skin. “I guess I just didn’t know how much I did until that dream! My heart apparently already knew what it wanted and it just took something to get me to finally see it. Then when I thought I lost you… It _terrified_ me to imagine a world without you in it.” Yuno’s hands slipped away from his own to instead reach out and wrap around his torso, tugging him into a tight embrace. 

“I feel the same way. Whenever we were in that cave and I thought you were going to get killed, I never felt such anguish before… I think that’s why Belle came to me. I was willing to do anything to save you.” Asta nestled closer to Yuno, burrowing into his warmth and keeping his arms locked around Yuno’s waist. 

“We’ve nearly died a lot when I think about it!” Yuno snorted above his head. “But we’ve always pulled through and I’m going to keep getting stronger so I can keep coming home to you! Plus, when I’m Wizard King, I’m going to be able to protect you even better!”

“I agree with everything except _I’m_ going to be the Wizard King that ends up protecting you.” Rather than argue, Asta just grinned and tilted his head back to rest his chin on Yuno’s chest with the taller mage leaning back to look at him. 

“This feels really easy, you know. Like nothing’s actually changed between us. I just get to do more of this!” Asta leaned up to quickly kiss Yuno’s nose and giddily watched as pink crept across his cheeks. “Maybe I should go thank that dream mage guy.”

“I’d rather finish what you started since he put you through that,” Yuno growled and Asta merely laughed in response.

The dream the spell had given him had ended in a tragedy, but ultimately it had helped coax them into a new level of their relationship. So maybe nightmares weren’t too bad to have every once in a while… especially if it meant they got to share a bed more often.   
  
  



End file.
